Si Estuvieran Aqui
by HaRu-DarKdi-LiSuN
Summary: Si no han leído el 5 libro y no kieren saber sobre este hasta leerlo..no lean este fic,xq casi todo es referente al 5.Harry se siente nostalgico y escribe a Remus para deashogarse un poco.la respuesta de Remus lo calma y pronto decide que hacer con su vi


Hola!!!!! : P este fic se lo kiero dedicar a mis queridos padres que hoy están de aniversario de matrimonio - la verdad es que no se me ocurría que regalarles y pensé en hacer algo que se me daba bien.. así que les escribí un fic (aunque las posibilidades de que lo lleguen a leer.. uuU) jajaja disfrútenlo!! Sean o no sean mis papás!!!

Si estuvieran aqu

Un chico de 16 años, lentes, cabello azabache y ojos verde esmeralda, suspiraba penosamente en su pieza. Hoy era el aniversario de sus "queridos" tíos. Hoy sería un pésimo día para él. Estaba en vacaciones de verano y aprovechaban ese día especifico para torturarlo sin piedad, peor que los otros días de verano. ¿por qué vivía con sus tíos y no con sus papás? Sus papás había muerto hace mucho tiempo, cuando él tenía recién 1 año. El mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos los había asesinado. ¿un mago? Así es, los padres del muchacho fueron magos. Igual ahora él. De eso se había enterado a los 11 años, cuando lo llevaron a Hogwarts, Escuela de Magia y Hechicería. Hace poco tiempo, cuando iba en su tercer año, se enteró que el mejor amigo de su padre los había traicionado, y también que ese mejor amigo era su padrino. Pero al final de ese curso, supo toda la verdad, de que Sirius, el mejor amigo de su papá, no lo había traicionado y luego lo ayudó a escapar. De eso ya habían pasado 2 o 3 años y se habían mantenido en contacto por medio de lechuzas. Eran las 5 de la mañana. El joven no había podido dormir a causa de la preocupación de lo que pasaría. Además, era 25 de Junio, aun faltaba mucho para entrar a clases, que era lo que, extrañamente, más ansiaba. Lo único que quería era desahogarse con alguien o por lo menos hablar pacíficamente con alguien y no de forma cortante. Para su mala suerte, no lo habían dejado ir todavía a la base de la Orden del Fénix, aunque, sin Sirius, no sería tan divertido. La Orden del Fénix era un grupo de magos que se habían reunido para formar una brigada anti-Voldemort, el mago tenebroso que mató a los padres del muchacho, que ahora volvía a recuperar todo su poder. El chico se resignó y se tendió en su cama. De pronto, escuchó un picoteo en su ventana.  Se dio vuelta y vio a un borrón blanco pidiendo que la dejaran entrar. Se paró y abrió la ventana. Se trataba de su lechuza Hedwig. Al verla, le vino una idea a la cabeza. Le enviaría una carta a el otro mejor amigo de su padre, que había sido profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras durante un año, pero se había tenido que retirar debido a su estado de licántropo. De inmediato sacó su pluma, un trozo de pergamino y un frasco de tinta para comenzar a escribir.

**_Querido Remus:_**

****

**_hola! cómo a estado todo por allá? Espero que bien. Ojalá pueda estar pronto viéndolos. Aquí todo sigue como un infierno. Sin querer los Dursley supieron lo de Sirius, y todo empeoró. ¿realmente crees que Sirius esté....? prefiero pensar que no.. cómo pueda a alguien pasarle eso solo con caer dentro de algo así? Bueno.. era tenebroso.. pero ¿morir? Han averiguado los planes de Voldemort? Sé que por más que pregunte no me van a responder, pero igual lo hago.. aprendí la lección el año pasado. Sabes... hoy (25 de Junio) es el aniversario de los Dursley y mi pesadilla. Se la pasarán insultándome indirectamente. Todos los años salen de compra al centro comercial y le compran muchos regalos a Dudley. Y es una de las únicas ocasiones en las que me llevan para ver si me atrevo a pedir algo. No hay ningún año que haya sido la excepción. Me pregunto que harían mis papás en su aniversario.. a propósito.. cuando es? Jamás me lo han dicho y la verdad.. me encantaría saber algo más de ellos.. a pesar de que el año pasado mi papá me decepcionó por lo que hacía... mi mamá no ha hecho nada malo verdad? Ella siempre defendía a Snape... pero... no lo sé... yo no lo defendería... pero tampoco le haría algo malo... escucho pasos... seguramente tío Vernon se despertó y me viene a retar... bueno.. ya pasó.. me logré hacer el dormido justo a tiempo y ya se fue.. bueno.. no hay más que decirte.. así que muchos saludos a todos y vengan a buscarme pronto!!_**

**Harry Potter **

****

Un señor de mediana edad dobló la carta y acarició a Hedwig. Tomó lo mismo que el chico había agarrado unos días atrás y también comenzó a escribir.

****

**_Querido Harry:_**

****

**_Nosotros acá hemos estado bien. Arthur tuvo unas cuantas revisiones extras en el ministerio pero todo bien. Debes controlarte, recuerda que aun tienes prohibido usar magia fuera del colegio, eres menor de edad. Bueno.. lo de Sirius.. todos esperamos que no.. pero no lo creemos. La verdad, es que tu no conoces el poder que tiene ese velo. nadie quiere creer que eso ha pasado. Tienes razón, nadie de acá te va a decir si hemos descubierto o lo que hemos descubierto, así que no te hagas ilusiones. Por lo del aniversario ya es tarde para darte consejos, pero espero que no lo hayas pasado tan mal. James y Lily? Ellos no hicieron nada especial para su primer aniversario.. la verdad.. es que, como ya deberías saber, al año de casarse tus papás te tuvieron a ti. Y tu fuiste su regalo de aniversario. En su aniversario celebraron tu cumpleaños, así que ellos por su aniversario no hicieron mucho. Mira, sobre lo de tu papá con Snape, ya te explicamos que eran cosas de la adolescencia. No tienes que avergonzarte por eso. sabes perfectamente que James estaba loco por Lily y que ella nunca le hacía caso, y que por eso hacía cualquier cosa por demostrar que era el mejor para impresionarla. El problema era que nunca lo lograba. Tu mamá casi siempre defendía a Snape, pero era solo por retar a James y por expresarle su odio. Tu papá era una muy buena persona, no lo juzgues por lo que viste, él siempre estaba dispuesto a todo por los que quería y si hubiera sido necesario, también hubiera ayudado a Snape. Es verdad que a veces la manía de desordenarse el pelo a veces molestaba, pero los jóvenes hacen cosas extrañas cuando están enamorados, no lo puedes culpar. Lo de ir a buscarte, la decisión la toma Dumbledore, es cosa de él. Te iremos a buscar cuando él lo crea conveniente, así que no desesperes. Cuídate y no hagas tonteras.         _**

**Remus Lupin**

 Harry volvió a suspirar.

-apuesto que mi vida sería mejor si ellos estuvieran acá... si ese estúpido de Pettigrew no los hubiera traicionado.. si hubiera sido lo suficientemente hombre como para enfrentar a Voldemort y defender a sus amigos... no puedo permitir que nadie más sufra como yo... tengo que vengarlos.. aunque con eso no saque nada.. aunque con eso no los reviva... tengo que acabar con Voldemort.. a como de lugar... porque fue su culpa el hecho de que ellos no estén conmigo... si ellos estuvieran conmigo sería un mago común y corriente.. disfrutando de la vida.. no aquí en la casa de mis estúpidos tíos... encerrado en esta pieza castigado.. solo por haber mirado feo a Dudley y  que luego en el parque se cayó... no me tratarían como una alimaña.. y la profecía.. así es.. la profecía dice que solo yo puedo vencerlo.. entonces que estoy esperando.. tengo que ir por él!! pero.. y si fallo... y muero... no habrá esperanzas para los humanos... es cierto.. esa profecía... por culpa de esa profecía mis padres murieron!! Si el mortífago no hubiera estado allí y no hubiera escuchado nada... si no le hubiera avisado a Voldemort.. no habría ido a mi casa y no hubiera matado a mis padres.. y no me habría marcado... entonces la profecía no se habría cumplido.. y Voldemort ya sería dueño del mundo... creo que eso sería peor... esto quiere decir.. que para hacer algo bien.. siempre hay que sacrificar algo... primero murieron mis padres.. ahora Sirius...  no debo permitir que haya otro sacrificio! Todos sacrificaron su vida por protegerme!! Debo volverme más fuerte para enfrentar a Voldemort y ganarle!! Está decidido!! Me volveré fuerte, me enfrentaré a Voldemort, y no pienso involucrar a mi amigos!! Aunque si lo pienso bien.. todas las veces que he intentado hacer algo como esto solo.. nunca puedo.. ellos siempre están conmigo... está bien.. la próxima vez no intentaré detenerlos.. solo les pediré que se mantengan alejados... aunque será difícil... papá... mamá.. les prometo dar lo mejor de mi para que su sacrificio ya no sea en vano... y en mucho tiempo más... estaré con ustedes en el cielo.. pero en mucho tiempo más... ya no los culparé por no estar aquí.. sé que por ustedes estarían conmigo todo el tiempo.. no.. me equivoco.. ustedes han estado todo el tiempo conmigo... en mi corazón... -

Harry ya estaba de mejor humor, aunque seguía pensando en sus padres. Ese día fue uno de los mejores que pasó en casa de los Dursley, quizás el único bueno. El futuro que le esperaba se veía gris oscuro (por no decir negro), pero él se esforzaría por que todo saliera bien.   

**Estorbos: ** ojalá les haya gustado!! La verdad no me salió como quería pero igual.... uu tenía que ser algo relacionado con los papás no? ahora tendré que buscar la forma de hacer que mis padres lean esto..  los que no son ni mi papá ni mi mamá no lean lo siguiente.. solo manden reviews.. ok? (¬¬)

**Papá: **- papi!!!!! Feliz aniversario!!!! Muchos.. muchos besitos!!!!! : P se que no sabes mandar reviews así que no te lo pido - seguramente el día que leas esto ya va a ser como lunes o martes.. y hasta miércoles... (uu)  pero no importa.. se podría llamar un regalo atrasado.. aunque lo haya escrito el mismo día del aniversario... no importa te kiero mucho y no dejes que ningún mago tenebroso te mate ( jajajaja.. no hablo en serio) besitos!!!!!! Papá.. si pudieras imprimirlo para que la mamá lo lea.... me harías un gran favor... nn

**Mami: **es raro hacer esto si te puedo decir todo lo que kiera personalmente... después de todo... pasamos la mitad del día juntas.. pero igual... feliz aniversario!!!! (aunque te lo dije en la mañana) no te preocupes por tu rodilla - si el kiste sale bueno o malo no hay diferencia.. total.. ya te lo sacaron : P jajajaja si sigues haciendo los ejercicios y todo lo que te dijo el doctor.. pronto podrás caminar como antes - (e ir de un lado para otro como maniática por el supermercado... ¬¬) jajajaja muchos besitos para ti también!!! - 


End file.
